


天国禁果

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: *男妓英，背景是十七八世纪之交。用词粗俗直白，若引起不适就快跑。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	天国禁果

弗朗西斯打开门，从雕金窗户里涌进来的风找到了宣泄口，顿时呼啸着穿堂而过，拂起床前薄雾般层层叠叠的纱幔。翻飞着开了又合的间隙里，影影绰绰地露出一片白瓷般的肌肤。 他掀开飘起的软纱，看见那具伏卧的身体陷进柔软的天鹅绒床褥中，上半身微微支起，随手披在肩头的衬衣松松垮垮，堪堪盖住未着寸缕的腿根，隐在底下阴影里的春光触手可及。

床上的人听到动静，慢慢撑着床被坐了起来，棉质的衬衣无声无息地滑落到腰间，露出光洁的肩膀和漂亮的锁骨。他手里端着一盘鲜艳欲滴的樱桃，嘴里还衔着一颗。这芬芳的果实大概是熟透了，暗红里隐隐透着黑色，光滑的表面反射出诱人的光泽。

“你总是在我看不见的地方吃好东西，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯的语气里有些责备的意味，他坐在亚瑟身边，揽住隐没在衣衫下的腰肢。

亚瑟的嘴被樱桃堵住了，没有办法回答。他伸出两条胳膊，藤蔓一样攀上弗朗西斯的脖子，递上自己的嘴唇。

弗朗西斯无声地笑了笑，用自己的唇去接这个吻。两片柔软的唇瓣含着那颗微凉的、硬的果实叩开他的唇齿，他不客气地将果实卷入口中，咬破了它。亚瑟的舌尖跟着滑进来，弗朗西斯勾住那条灵巧的、不安分的舌头，替它染上樱桃甘甜的汁液，又狠狠吸吮干净。亚瑟被吻得气短，退出的时候轻轻舔了一下弗朗西斯的唇角，万分轻柔缠绵。

樱桃的甜味弥漫在弗朗西斯整个口腔，氤氲出糜烂的味道，随之而来的是偷尝禁果般的兴奋和愉悦。他饶有兴致地看着亚瑟，后者满不在乎地又往嘴里塞了一颗。

弗朗西斯撑着脑袋，慢悠悠地说：“瞧瞧你，亚蒂，用嘴唇渡给人果实，就像是勾引人犯下不可饶恕的罪过一样。”

亚瑟嗤笑一声抬起头，眼睛里翠绿的波光乔张有致：“这么说，我是伊甸园里那条毒蛇了？”

“你就是伊甸园。”弗朗西斯说着，慢慢将手伸进亚瑟衬衣下的阴影里，“毒蛇就要闯进来攫取你甘甜的汁液和秘密的果实了。”

他的脸色忽然变了。亚瑟那底下什么也没有穿，触手一片细腻。他抬起眼睛，亚瑟似笑非笑地盯着他。

弗朗西斯的手继续往深处探去，同时不忘故作遗憾：“可怜的伊甸园，你算是惹上麻烦了。这次毒蛇不把你所有的乳汁和果实咽下是不会离开的。”

亚瑟翻过身溜出他的手掌，肌肤相触之处光滑得不可思议，如同一尾灵活的鱼。

“大蛇，回自己洞里去吧。”他嬉笑着跳下床，赤脚踩上冰凉的砖石地面。

弗朗西斯摊开手抗议：“你居然就想这样溜了？我硬得都快没法走路了，你不打算为你的罪孽负责吗？”

“这跟我有什么关系？”亚瑟粲然一笑，您自己解决吧。”

他闪身溜出房门。

身后的弗朗西斯早就在心里狠狠把他骂了个痛快。该死的亚瑟，他想，这真是个浑身罪恶的小婊子，弗朗西斯第一次看见他的时候就知道了，他浪荡、坦然、不知羞耻、薄情寡义，勾引人的手段仿佛与生俱来，简直天生就是干这一行的，即使在拉罗什夫人那里也找不出第二个。

亚瑟原本是拉罗什夫人手下的一个男妓。这位夫人拥有巴黎大区最著名的龙阳馆，开在一条看似不起眼的小巷里。但凡是稍有涉猎风月场所的巴黎男人，没有谁不知道这个巷子，那是全巴黎最阴暗、最下流、最龌龊的地方，同时也是全巴黎最有趣、最迷人、最能给人以极乐的地方；逼仄的巷道两边全是妓院，由于靠近贫民窟，所有的房屋都低矮简陋，有的甚至已经开始显露出破败的模样，鼻腔里永远是肮脏、灰败、潮湿的微微发霉的味道，很多人根本不会靠近；但只要一踏进这条巷子，眼里耳里便全是春色，从一扇扇门窗里能不时看到起伏的白色肉浪，愉悦到极致的呻吟和叫喘充斥着整条狭窄的街道，仿佛是来自天堂。这里老少咸宜，物美价廉，无论贫富只需付出最多不过三个路易的价格，便能寻得至高无上的快乐。

拉罗什夫人的龙阳馆是其中最显眼的一个。这条巷子里漂亮大胆的妓女比比皆是，龙阳馆却很少，通常都被其他妓院抢了风头。但这位夫人的头脑相当精明，很懂得如何讨有钱商人和贵族们的欢心，她的房子装潢陈设是街上最为讲究的，常常玩些老爷们喜欢的雅致花样，竟然把龙阳馆开得有声有色。

这位夫人曾无比自信地说：“任何一位贵族在我这里都会获得宾至如归的体验，因为我的男孩们与那些举止粗俗的下等人绝不相同。”去过那里的贵族们也这样说：“拉罗什夫人的龙阳馆是风月场所中的凡尔赛宫。”他们常常在傍晚从真正的凡尔赛宫溜出去，在这位夫人华丽的厅堂里搂着年轻漂亮的男妓求欢，他们不仅喜欢女色，也享受掌控男人的满足感；他们用酒水、弦乐和性堆砌起来的奢靡消磨掉他们无聊的时光，在这些男孩身上发泄他们无处释放的旺盛精力，这里声色犬马的放纵气息绝不亚于任何一所普通妓院。

弗朗西斯从未去过这种地方。尽管他曾做过不少贵妇的入幕之宾，但身为一个贵族，平民和穷人们再喜爱的地方也无法吸引他。他是被一个热爱冶游的狐朋狗友拉着去的。

“你一定不会后悔去那个地方的，绝不会辱没了你的身份。”那个朋友挤眉弄眼地对他说，“要知道不只是我，很多贵族都在那里找乐子，也许这回你还能遇见一两个熟人……”

他的确遇见了。谢绝了拉罗什夫人的殷勤询问和几个男妓的主动搭讪后，众人都知趣地不再来打扰他，弗朗西斯坐在角落里安静地打量四周。那位朋友说得没错，这个龙阳馆虽然开在贫民区的偏僻巷子里，里头的装潢却像是高级妓院，男妓们不像街头上那些散着头发大声嚷嚷着揽客的妓女一样粗野，的确是不算令人讨厌。

就是在这个时候，熟人出现了。某位总是对他言辞不善的老公爵怒气冲冲地走了过来，大概是刚刚才下了不知哪个男妓的床，他的领口尚未扣好，假发歪歪扭扭地趴在头顶；那张遍布斑纹的脸红得像煮熟的螃蟹，横生的皱纹肉眼可见地一道道裂开，沟壑一样吞吐凹陷，两颊松弛的肉愤怒地抽动着，像是戏剧里滑稽的丑角。

“拉罗什夫人！”他大声叫了起来。

那声音把整个大厅里的人都吓了一跳，所有人都惊疑地望过去，就连演奏弦乐的人也手抖作颤了一个音。拉罗什夫人匆忙赶过来，行了一个礼，问：“公爵大人，您有何不满？”

“问你的好男孩去吧。”老公爵恶狠狠地说，“听好了，我一个子儿也不给，一个也不！”

他一把推开人群，不等任何答复就离开了这里。人群乱哄哄地窃窃私语了一阵，很快又恢复了各自的欢笑，被打断的表演也继续下去，这个不太愉快的小插曲并不能影响人们的兴致。  
弗朗西斯轻轻吹了声口哨。他还是第一次看到那个老家伙如此失态。

拉罗什夫人沉着脸想了一会儿，似乎想起了什么，脸色顿时变得很是难看。她对身边的人说：“去给我把那个英国人带过来。”

“怎么回事？”弗朗西斯突然插了一句嘴。

“哦，这位大人，请您不要在意这点小事吧。”拉罗什夫人说，“接待那位老爷的是一个刚来不久的英国人，脾气糟糕得要死，自从到了这里就一直不怎么安分，已经得罪了好几个出手阔绰的老爷啦。既然不能赚钱，我想就这样放了他，可是他还欠着我不少债，在还完之前可不能让他跑掉。您瞧，这不正是嘛……”

那个男妓看起来不过十七八岁，皮肤白得像是牛奶，脸部轮廓还残留着孩子一样的柔润，眉毛却粗得惊人，显然没有修整过，倒是使那张脸化去了不少稚气。比那对奇怪的眉毛更引人注目的是那双碧绿的眼睛，里面仿佛流转着无数光华，让弗朗西斯想起来自美洲的祖母绿，晶莹剔透，能把阳光反射得五彩斑斓。

“你又干了什么？”拉罗什夫人质问他，“这已经是第几个由你接待后拒绝付钱的客人了，你数过没有？我看你净白吃我的白住我的，根本不能给我赚钱，要不是因为你还欠了我几十个路易，我早让你滚蛋了。”

那个男妓微微一笑，扬起下巴，对拉罗什夫人说了几句英语。

“别跟我说你那粗俗的鸟语，我听不懂，也不想听。”

“他说在他滚蛋的时候会带上您这个婊子一起，然后把您丢进海峡里喂鱼。”弗朗西斯悠悠地说。

拉罗什夫人从来没有听过这样粗俗直白的辱骂，一时涨红了脸，嘴唇不甘地颤抖着：“这、竟然敢……”

“话是他说的，我只是转述。”弗朗西斯慢悠悠地说。

“哦，天哪。”拉罗什夫人露出嫌恶的表情，“这位先生，您既然懂得英语，能否请您替我教训他几句？我可是一个字也听不懂，更何况——上帝啊，英语！多么粗俗不堪的语言！他来这里快一年了，没学会多少法语，用英语骂起人来倒还是熟练得很！”

弗朗西斯微笑着点点头：“乐意之至。”

他打量了一眼这个男妓，用英语问出了第一个问题：“你叫什么名字？”

那个男妓大大方方地回答：“亚瑟·柯克兰。”

弗朗西斯托着下巴，首先问了自己最想问的问题：“你对刚刚那位大人做了什么？那可是一位颇受国王信任的老公爵。”

亚瑟目光阴鸷地瞪着他，没有回答。

“你不用担心，我跟那老头子向来不和。”弗朗西斯笑了笑，“我只是没想到他这把能当你父亲的年纪，看起来正经得很，居然也有这等癖好。你到底做了什么才把这个道貌岸然的老家伙气成这样，我非常好奇。”

“也没什么。”亚瑟放松了些，满不在乎地回答，“我只是在他动作之前把他踢下了床，因为他嫌我的表情太臭。”

“他没有踢回来吗？”

“那也要他抓得到我才行。他的身体跟他的老二一样不中用。”

这刻薄的评价让弗朗西斯笑出了声。他的视线落在亚瑟敞开的领口，接着粗略扫过单薄衣衫下若隐若现的身体——弗朗西斯对此相当有经验，无论男女，他只要大致看上几眼就知道这人在衣服下藏着的是怎样一具身体。他摩挲着自己下巴上的胡茬：“真可惜，我替他没能碰到你感到遗憾。你操起来一定很舒服。”

“很好的夸奖。”这句带有侮辱意味的话并没有热闹亚瑟，他弯起唇角，攒出一个揶揄的微笑，“但愿您的老二不像那位先生一样，我还没有感觉到就萎了。”

“那就来试试吧。”弗朗西斯说，“我可以顺便教你说法语。拉罗什夫人对你用英语跟她说话非常不满。”

亚瑟摇着身子跨坐在弗朗西斯的大腿上，浑圆紧实的臀部有意无意地轻轻磨蹭着他，惹得弗朗西斯的呼吸有些急促起来。亚瑟用柔软的胳膊揽住他的脖子，压低了声音在他耳边轻笑：“几句法语就想糊弄我？这可不够，我陪别人睡一夜起码值五个路易。看在您长得好看的份上，我自己做主给您减两个，要是您教得不好，还要再加。”

弗朗西斯又惊又喜。这个男妓完全不为出卖身体感到羞耻；他大大方方摆出浪荡的姿态，将自己的肉体明码标价，毫不忸怩的口吻和从容的神态，就像是在做一笔再正常不过的生意。

“成交。”他说着，缓缓抬起亚瑟的腿。

他们在大厅里旁若无人地干着下流的勾当，互相抚慰对方的下体。亚瑟没骨头似的伏在他身上，毫不掩饰地大声喘息，那声音是湿热的、蓬勃的、欢愉的，他把赤裸裸的欲望在这个男人跟前摊开，就像赤裸裸地露出自己的胴体。

他们互相啃咬着撞进一个房间，亚瑟用脚尖踢上了门。房间里有夸大柔软的床褥，倒上去的时候像是被情人温柔的怀抱轻轻接住。

弗朗西斯猜得没错，亚瑟的身体令人着迷。这具精瘦的身体在他手中融化，变成一条潺潺的溪流，他是在溪水上颠簸游荡的落叶，沿着亚瑟丰软臀肉中那条秘密的通道一直去到遍地流淌着蜂蜜与奶的天堂。他在那里听到柔美的天籁，塞壬的歌声，拥有蛊惑人粉身碎骨的魔力。他循着那个声音走去，在树荫底下看到一个赤身裸体的漂亮少年，用绿得叫人心悸的眼睛望过来，身下潮湿的液体浸透了草丛……忽然眼前的一切如镜面破碎，每一片明亮锋利的碎片里都映出那双碧绿的眼瞳，发红的眼角渗出珍珠。远远近近，明明灭灭，烛火般萦绕环抱着他，接着又全部熄灭，只剩下一双，在眼前这个男妓脸上，纯粹的绿色映着一线昏暗的灯光，仿佛夜晚出没的淫妖。

他这才反应过来，那摄人心魄的天籁就是亚瑟的呻吟。年轻男妓随着他的动作起伏，就连呼吸也染上韵律，他的长发水草一样垂落在亚瑟脸上，亚瑟又喘着气伸手替他拂到耳后。两人潮湿灼热的呼吸交缠在一处，黏连地、瘙痒地、私密地。

弗朗西斯用法语表达自己的赞赏，他说了很多句，可是亚瑟明显没有听懂。

“这是什么意思？”他在喘息的间隙里笑着问。

“Tu sais y faire.” 弗朗西斯重复了一遍，“你的活很好。”

“Tu sais y faire……”亚瑟断断续续地模仿着，试图学会这一句，他的声音被叫喘和弗朗西斯猛烈的冲撞磨碎，那些字母粘滞在唇边，被蹂躏成残叶般不完整的形状。

他看起来很脆弱，弗朗西斯想，就像一个漂亮但不经摔的玻璃瓶，他甚至觉得自己再粗暴一些就会弄坏他。弗朗西斯射在他身体里的时候他微微瑟缩了一下，像容易受惊的猫。

可怜的孩子。弗朗西斯将性器从穴口里抽出，亚瑟看起来很累，或许需要休息一会儿。

他没有想到亚瑟几乎是立刻就坐了起来。这场景诡异极了，男妓脸上艳丽的潮红没有半点褪色，泪痕和涎液也尚未干透，精液正沿着他雪白的臀缝滴滴答答地落在床单上；他对自己这副淫荡的样子毫无知觉，前几秒还在弗朗西斯身下叫喘，此刻居然冷着脸对他伸出手，全然不顾自己脸上身上还布满欢爱的痕迹。

“给钱。”他简单直白地说。

弗朗西斯刚刚释放过的阴茎还在身下无精打采地耷拉着。他隐隐觉得哪里不对，但他来不及思考，亚瑟的眼睛冷得像坚硬的寒冰，无声地催促着他。他从外套里摸出五个路易放到亚瑟手里，说：“多出来的钱你收着吧。”

亚瑟连声谢谢也不说，不慌不忙地拿起衣服，把钱放进衣兜。

弗朗西斯忽然回忆起他们之前的对话。他饶有兴致地问：“我的老二中用吗？” 

亚瑟瞥了他一眼，冷静地系好衬衣带子。

“还算不错。但在我接待过的所有客人里，不是最好的。”

他头也不回地走出了房门。

直到房门关上那一瞬，弗朗西斯才反应过来是哪里不对。这个男妓在床上分明被情欲折磨得理智尽失，一穿上衣服却立刻板起脸算账，没有半分体贴温存，拿了钱跑得比客人还快，居然还有心思对他的老二做出这样刻薄的评价！这哪里是他嫖了亚瑟，简直像是亚瑟嫖了他！

不过是个男妓而已。弗朗西斯冷冷地哼了一声，被拉罗什夫人厌恶实在是他活该。但他不得不承认这个男妓的身体非常迷人，看在这一点上，可以原谅他无礼大胆的举动。

跟朋友第二次去这所龙阳馆的时候，男妓们正在排练一出戏剧。所罗门王热烈地向书拉密女求爱，山野上的牧场花团锦簇，芬芳馥郁，纯白的天使围绕在他们身边。弗朗西斯在那群天使中看到亚瑟，依然是显眼的粗眉，蓬乱的发梢，身上裹着一条极宽松的、像是没有经过裁剪的白袍，肥大的袍角垂落到地面。

弗朗西斯觉得可笑。这些肮脏的、不齿的、低贱的男妓，晚上他们在见不得光的地方出卖肉体和尊严，白天里却像模像样地披上托加，拙劣地模仿最纯洁、最高贵的灵魂，可是他一眼就能透过那层布料看穿亚瑟的身体和心脏，那里头流淌的血液早已干涸腐烂，散发着下水道的腥臭气味。他拌作圣洁的天使，可是他很快就会剥下那层堆叠的白衣，在男人们身下婉转承欢，用淫荡的身躯引诱他们幻想令人兴奋到战栗的、亵渎圣灵的罪恶的快乐。

亚瑟隔着人群远远地望过来，那双幽深的眼睛里含着难以言喻的兴味、嘲讽、散漫和渴望。弗朗西斯的心神被狠狠攫住，一时忘了呼吸。

“先生，好久不见。”他走过来，袍角下摆开合着露出光洁的小腿，柔软的胳膊揽住弗朗西斯的脖子。

天使忽然变成了毒蛇，要引诱他食下罪恶的果实，纠缠着把他拖入深渊。

从此弗朗西斯成了拉罗什夫人的常客，亚瑟是他点过最多次的男妓。他不是没有尝试过别人，但从未有一次在那些人身上品尝到亚瑟带给他的隐秘的、令人疯狂的极乐。这个骚浪的小婊子似乎对他施了什么咒；他固然不是最漂亮的男妓，就算只是在拉罗什夫人那里也不算出众：没有光泽的头发总是乱得像杂草丛，并且从不肯戴假发，眉毛粗得惊人，实在不能说是赏心悦目；但他那双猫似的碧绿眼睛为这张面孔平添了几分狡黠，似乎他本人也像某些故事中的猫一样，有了引人犯下罪行的魔力；洁白的皮肤细腻得仿佛丝绸，但凡有人在上头留下痕迹，总要好半天才褪，跟弗朗西斯做爱的时候身上还带着上一个人留下的印记。他待人很是冷淡，身下的小穴却炽热得要把人化掉，他一出口就是刻薄话，叫床的声音却动听得让人硬得更狠；他是个浑然天成的婊子，天生就知道如何叫男人在他的身上、他的怀里发疯到癫狂。

亚瑟还是像第一次一样，被发泄完情欲就立刻催促弗朗西斯给钱，一旦拿到手就头也不回地离开。但偶尔弗朗西斯付完钱后，他也会在床上坐一阵，端过床边的烧酒喝上几口。弗朗西斯于是从背后揽住他，脑袋凑近他的肩窝，带着方才欢爱中的柔情亲吻他的后颈。

“你一个英国人，是怎么到这里来的？”弗朗西斯问。亚瑟倚在他身上，手中洒出的酒水在他身上留下一片湿痕，被浸润成半透明的衣服贴紧了皮肤，透出引人遐想的线条。

亚瑟懒洋洋地笑了一下，将刚刚送到唇边的酒杯放了下来。

“我从多佛港乘船而来。”他语气平静，没有任何起伏，“在布列塔尼的码头，我遇见了几个人，他们说他们要前往巴黎，问我去不去，说他们在这边认识几个工头，可以把我介绍去那里做工。如果我跟他们同行，可以分文不收。我以为他们好心，身上带出来的钱不多，就跟着去了。”

他笑了一下：“真是蠢得可以。”

“然后他们就把你带到了这里？”弗朗西斯皱起眉，“你被骗了。”

这是这一行惯用的伎俩。老鸨们在街头、在码头、在各种可能出现外乡人的地方物色新鲜血液，伪装成热情的好心人，将这些初来乍到的懵懂猎物一步步引入牢笼。

“是啊。”亚瑟耸耸肩，他的脸上依然是漫不经心的神色，“然后我就在这，每天让形形色色的男人把阴茎插进我的肠道和嘴里。”

他的用词很粗俗，是市井里那些不识几个字的贫民的谈吐。弗朗西斯有些反感，但他知道亚瑟从来都是这样，这个男妓是没什么廉耻心的。

“可是你为什么要来法国？”

“因为我再也不想在那个家里待下去了。”亚瑟说。 “母亲早就死了，父亲是个只知道酗酒赌博的废物，我和两个哥哥在外面做工养活他。他们——”

他突然不再说了。他想起自己不长的十几年的人生，那些他原本以为早已被他遗忘的雾蒙蒙的记忆，喜怒无常的父亲，逆来顺受的母亲，懦弱的大哥，冷漠的二哥，尚不懂事的小弟弟，以及那所破旧的、狭窄的、一到下雨天墙上会渗出水来的房子；他想起父亲发怒时向他和哥哥们头上掷过来的酒瓶，那双总是踢向母亲肚子的尖尖的鞋，母亲在父亲的咒骂声和弟弟的哭声中颤抖的祈祷，哥哥长久得像是不存在的沉默，他惊恐地望过这些梦魇般的景象，最终停留在母亲入殓时那张已经开始微微腐烂的脸上。

他原本以为只要逃离那个令人绝望的家就是自由，但他只是进了另一个牢笼。

弗朗西斯感到怀里的躯体在发抖，很细微，但确实是在发抖。他低下头吻亚瑟短发下露出的侧颈，吻他的手指，嘴唇在滑腻的肌肤上久久不肯放开，直到那一小块被慢慢焐热。

“……有一天我突然想走了，很突然，也很坚决。于是我在夜里偷偷跑出去，跑到码头上，问有没有商船愿意带我，居然真的有一艘……”

之后的事情不用再说了。亚瑟轻轻咬着酒杯边缘，声音里染上一丝莫名的笑意：“拉罗什夫人看到我的时候很惊喜，说那些老爷们一定喜欢。虽然现在没有跟英国打仗，但能把一个英国人按在身下肆意侮辱，真是快活又解恨。”

在那些兴奋到几近疯狂的男人身下，亚瑟无数次以为自己就要死了。他们疯狂地进入他、撞击他、揪着他的头发扇他耳光，操得他的肠道和嘴角破裂出血，汗水渗进青紫的伤口里，灼烧般地疼痛。他们随意地蹂躏他、使用他，在他身上驰骋的同时恶狠狠地说着粘稠的法语，除了贱货之类的词汇和自己祖国的发音，他什么也听不明白，但他不敢听明白。把那几个他勉强懂得的词语拼接起来，不难想象这些人在享用他身体的同时骂着什么。

所以他喜欢跟弗朗西斯做爱。好面子的贵族即使在性事里也是不紧不慢的、风度翩翩的，在那些温柔到极致的动作里，他甚至产生了让他想要哭泣的被爱的错觉。

他偏过脑袋，兴味盎然地问：“你呢？你操我的时候也觉得快活又解恨吗？”

他看起来什么都不在乎，什么都不放在心上。弗朗西斯收紧双臂，慢条斯理地却热烈地吻他，没有回答。

“你就这样让他们随意折磨你？没有想过要逃？”

亚瑟噗嗤一声笑了：“您真天真。我试过逃跑，很多次，趁人不备的时候从大门溜出去，请求客人带我外出，从窗户里跳下去，我什么法子都试过了，可是没有一次成功。他们总是能找到我，即使腿摔断了也要把我拖回来，因为我还欠着拉罗什夫人的钱……既然都是白费力气，不如随遇而安，您说是吗？”

“所以你就老老实实地卖身了？”

亚瑟挑眉：“当然，还能怎么样？这并没有想象的那么难。”

弗朗西斯想起他其实不该问。他早就明白，亚瑟是一个格外坦荡的男妓，他大大方方地向男人舒展自己的身体，邀请他们尽情享用，仿佛恶魔引诱人类采撷禁忌甘美的果实。他在男人身下尽情地浪叫呻吟，欲望和身体一起裸露在隐秘难言的空气里，他喜欢这一切，他享受这一切，人格、尊严和羞耻心被他弃如敝屣，男妓根本不需要这些东西。

弗朗西斯微笑：“的确。某种意义上，我非常欣赏你。”

亚瑟挑眉：“怎么说？”

“敢于完全舍弃人格与尊严的勇气。”弗朗西斯用玩笑的语气回答，吻了吻男妓的头发。

怀里的身体僵硬了一下，像是被冻住的冰雕，轻薄布料下的皮肤迅速冷下去。亚瑟掰开他的手臂，站了起来。

“怎么了？”弗朗西斯下意识地问。他的话还没有说完，亚瑟手腕一翻，杯子里还未喝完的酒哗地一声泼到他还赤裸着的胸膛上。

弗朗西斯不可置信地跳起来：“你疯了吗？”

“先生，您冒犯到我了。”亚瑟冷冷地说，弗朗西斯的怒火并没有让他露出半分惧色，“您以为我想做男妓？还是您以为这里的所有人都想被男人随意把阴茎塞进身体里？您以为我不想像您一样身为贵族，走到哪里都叫人尊敬？您以为我不想像您一样口袋里随时装满钱币，从不担忧什么时候能还清债务？您以为我不想像您一样拥有高不可犯的尊严，所有人都不敢看轻？我没有资格，先生。您引以为傲的、珍而重之的东西，是我们必须放弃的，您以为我们不想要吗？”

酒液从弗朗西斯胸口往下淌，冰冷、瘙痒，但他来不及理会。他目瞪口呆地望着亚瑟，像是被刚才那段话劈头盖脸弄昏了脑袋。在这个养尊处优的贵族少爷眼里，靠出卖身体为生的人自然是令人不齿的，男人尤甚。这倒也不能怪他，因为他从小就对此嗤之以鼻，身边的人也是这样，他们玩弄那些人的身体，但心里从来看不起他们，甚至根本不认为他们是真正的、完整的人；他们一边对妓女和男妓的身体和床上功夫津津乐道，一边唾弃他们廉价的人格，这实在是习以为常的事，从来没有人为此骂他、向他发火，甚至胆敢把酒泼到他身上，简直是大胆得叫人心惊。

“我花了很长时间，很长时间来适应我在这里的身份。”亚瑟不管不顾地说下去，“您说我不会感到耻辱和愤怒，您怎么敢这样说？最初的几个月我每天都在被我可怜的自尊心折磨，我甚至无数次尝试逃跑，可是没有用，先生。尊严对您来说或许是最重要的东西，但对我而言，它只会让我痛苦。”

弗朗西斯这才慢慢反应过来。他随手抹了一把酒液，想用拉罗什夫人来威胁他，可是他忽然想起，这个胆大包天的男妓根本不惧怕老鸨的辱骂。他认真地把亚瑟从头到脚看了一遍，跟第一次不同，不是带着玩味的、情色的、评价一具美好肉体的目光，而是严肃的、审视的、试图看穿一个人的目光。

他猛然意识到这是他第一次真正认识亚瑟，透过床笫间那些活色生香的情事和令人爱不释手的肉体，第一次碰触到这个人的灵魂——是的，这具供人玩乐的肉体竟然有灵魂！

弗朗西斯突然慌了，一种深深的恐惧攫住了他。冒犯了一个拥有灵魂的人的愧疚迅速变成恐惧，他仿佛看到曾经带给他无上欢愉的通往天堂的大门缓缓关闭了，而他从光明堕入黑暗，亚瑟的厌恶和憎恨让他噬骨般痛苦。亚当和夏娃因为偷食了禁果被赶出伊甸园，而他前所未有地惹恼了亚瑟，也将要失去亚瑟带给他的乐园了。

他不能让亚瑟厌恶他，他不能失去他——至少是不能失去他的肉体。说来可笑，一个低贱的男妓！但他已经来不及思考，不顾身上还湿滑的那一大片酒液，在亚瑟开门之前，他冲过去牢牢禁锢住亚瑟瘦削的肩膀。

“抱歉，真的，我非常抱歉。”他在亚瑟耳边不停地重复着，“是我的错，我太自以为是了……”

他的语气很急切，也很诚恳。很难得地，他隐隐感到自己似乎第一次对过去二十年来某些深信不疑的东西产生了怀疑。尽管只是短短一瞬，却拥有令他整个人因为震惊而战栗许久的力量。

亚瑟没有说话，也没有再动作，他沉默地任凭弗朗西斯抓着他一遍遍道歉，脸色苍白得像是下一秒就会昏过去。

最终他们心照不宣地忘记了这次不快。弗朗西斯他在床上一如既往地温柔，有时看到那些有着特殊癖好的人在亚瑟身上留下的淤青，他甚至只是亲吻爱抚，带来自用的药膏轻轻替他涂抹，然后两个人紧贴在一起躺在床上沉默地对视，或者有一搭没一搭地聊天，却不做爱。时间温柔地从他们之间流过，暖黄的灯光透过纱帐慵懒地倾泻下来，两个人都昏昏欲睡的时候，弗朗西斯看到美丽的、雀跃的光彩，在亚瑟碧绿晶莹的眼睛里弯折流转，仿佛珍贵的猫眼宝石。

他来得越来越频繁，偶尔会写信，用热烈得令人浑身发麻的口吻倾诉他是如何思念亚瑟。最初亚瑟看过后都随手烧掉，但这些信件越来越多，他索性把它们全部收进抽屉里。弗朗西斯甚至慢慢像以前对其他情人一样，有时带来一支玫瑰，有时带来珠宝礼物，仿佛亚瑟不是男妓，而是他正在热烈追求的贵族姑娘。

他有时也在床笫间对亚瑟说些按理不该说的事情，往往是在爱抚的时候，紧贴皮肤的嘴唇只能发出模糊粘腻的声音：“最近宫里都在说，战争可能又要开始了。”

亚瑟在他的手掌里战栗：“你要去前线吗？”

“也许吧。”弗朗西斯含混不清地回答，他享受亚瑟的颤抖，“如果国王想让我去，我就不得不去。”

“真可惜，那我就不能见到你了。”

“那么，你会想念我吗？”

亚瑟笑起来，雪白的双腿缠上他的腰：“当然。你是我最喜欢的一个，各个方面都是。”

弗朗西斯想了想，从床头的衣物里掏出一个东西，塞进亚瑟手里。

“这是什么？”

“一块怀表。”弗朗西斯说，“打开看看。”

亚瑟照做了。怀表咔哒一声打开了，表针滴滴答答地跳动着，盖子里放着一张弗朗西斯的小像。

“有了它，希望我真的去了前线之后，你不会忘记我长什么样子。”

亚瑟笑着合上盖子。

“当然。”

他们相处得很愉快，本来也会一直这样愉快，至少到战争爆发前。一切的转折是无所事事的贵族们的某次赌局，开局下注的时候，弗朗西斯看到一个再眼熟不过的东西——那是他的一只祖母绿戒指，后来他把它送给了亚瑟，因为这块宝石让他想起情人漂亮的眼睛。

那时亚瑟接受了这个说法，看起来很高兴。弗朗西斯无论如何也想不到自己会在这里看见它，在混乱的赌桌上，在另一个男人手里，这个人随随便便地把它拿出来作为赌注，显然对它的来历全然不知。

弗朗西斯没有问那个男人，但他能毫不费力地猜出这只戒指是怎么出现在这里的。他感到前所未有的愤怒；这只戒指上的祖母绿成色极好，即使对弗朗西斯来说也很珍贵，他却眼睛也不眨一下地把它送给亚瑟，连同自己的炽热的爱和欲望；他以为自己的情人值得这样一只美丽的戒指，他以为亚瑟会像自己珍视他一样爱惜自己的礼物，可是他转手就把戒指给了别人，像丢弃最不值钱的玩意，随意、冷漠、没有良心，一个贵族送出的东西竟然丝毫不被这个男妓放在眼里！

他揣着那枚从赌桌上赢来的戒指踏进龙阳馆的时候，脑子清晰得不可思议。他向来这样，越是愤怒就越是冷静，只有总是礼貌地微笑的眼睛是阴云密布的。他要把戒指扔在亚瑟脸上，他要大声质问，要尽情辱骂，他要让所有人都知道这是个薄情的、不识抬举的婊子——

他熊熊燃烧的满腔怒火在推开门的一刹那顿时熄灭了，随之而来的是沿着脊背往上攀的刺骨冰凉。他这才意识到他来得不是时候；其实早在发现房门紧闭的时候他就该反应过来了，整个屋子一片淫靡的春色，几乎刺痛了他的眼睛。他看见一个痴肥的、丑陋的、动起来整张床都在摇晃的男人伏在亚瑟身上，吭哧吭哧地在身下冲撞。亚瑟仰着头，叫喘的声音很轻、很微弱，身子颤抖得厉害，像一只濒临死亡的秋蝉。

弗朗西斯几乎是下意识地冲过去。他张开嘴又很快闭上了，因为他根本什么都不应该说。

他能说什么呢？亚瑟是个男妓，他的工作就是陪男人睡觉，弗朗西斯很清楚。他当然知道自己不是亚瑟唯一的客人，他当然知道亚瑟会在其他男人身下讨好承欢，他当然知道什么样的客人都会出现在亚瑟床上，他一直知道，也从来不在意；他不在意亚瑟屁股里塞过多少男人的精液，不在意他嘴里含过多少男人的阴茎，他喜欢亚瑟，从身体到灵魂，再也没有哪个贵族能像他这样喜欢一个男妓，他一直是这样认为的。可是现在他忽然想，或许他并不是不在意，只是不敢设想那副皮囊是何等肮脏污秽。当他亲眼看到别的男人像他一样享用亚瑟的身体，他竟然无法遏制地感到愤怒、妒忌、痛苦和厌恶，像是最珍爱的东西被扔进了臭水沟里，他感到无与伦比地恶心。

他进门的动静惊得亚瑟身上的人浑身一颤，竟然直接射了出来。这是一个怯懦的男人，他哆哆嗦嗦地把软掉的性器拔出来，弗朗西斯的衣着实在过于考究，男人目光躲闪着，声音像蚊子一般细小嗫嚅：

“先生，您……”

弗朗西斯指了指亚瑟：“别在意，我是来找他的。噢——”他看见男人慌慌忙忙地捡起裤子和腰带，连忙阻止，“您不用着急回避，没什么大事。”

他慢条斯理地掏出那枚戒指，同时敏锐地发现亚瑟尚还沉浸在情欲中的脸刷地白了。这反应让他很满意，现在的他并不愤怒，而是冷静的、好整以暇的。

“这是我送给你的礼物。”他说，“它本该在你手里，可是请告诉我，它是如何出现在另一个男人手里的？”

亚瑟死死地盯着戒指上的祖母绿，没有回答。

弗朗西斯转向那个不知所措的男人：“先生，您看到了，这个男妓不值得我们给他任何好处。您看，他根本没有把我物放在眼里，尽管他被睡上一千次也买不起这枚戒指，尽管我是一个绅士，而他只是一个男妓。”

男人畏缩地看了他一眼，又看了看亚瑟，噤若寒蝉。

“原来你是为这个来找我的。”亚瑟突然说。他的声音嘶哑得像是被割断的琴弦，把两个人都吓了一跳。他抬起眼睛笑了一下，带着惯常的刻薄、嘲讽的意味。

“你觉得我不识好歹、轻浮浅薄，因为我把你送我的东西给了另一个客人。我，一个最下贱的男妓，一个根本不配与你相提并论的人，有幸承蒙你的青睐，竟然敢丝毫不珍视你的礼物、你的恩惠，还敢转手拿它讨好别人，真是该死，对吗？”

弗朗西斯怔住了。他想要反驳，可是他动了动嘴唇，没能发出声音。

“可是我要告诉你，那并不是我的客人，而是莫里斯的客人。” 亚瑟的神情依然很淡，但弗朗西斯脸上的神色已经出现了裂缝，仿佛山体崩塌的征兆。

他终于明白了是怎么回事。那个贵族似乎本身就不算富裕，因为嗜赌，已经欠下不少债。他向莫里斯求助，可是莫里斯不过是一个普通的男妓，根本拿不出那么多钱。这个天真的年轻人对那个赌徒有着可笑的爱慕，他不顾一切地请求亚瑟帮帮他，哪怕只有一个路易也好，而亚瑟拿出的是镶着一只上好祖母绿的戒指。

“或许您依然不会改变您的看法。”亚瑟在不知不觉间把称呼换成了敬语，他已经很久没有这样叫过弗朗西斯了。“因为我把它给了一个同样下贱的男妓，好像您高贵的、圣洁的爱在我眼里跟我们这种人一样不值一提。这太不尊重人了，您会感到愤怒是理所应当的。我实在太不识抬举，怎么还配为您提供快乐呢？”

弗朗西斯想大声否认，他想说自己并没有过这样的想法，但他说不出口。他以为自己心胸宽广到能爱上一个肮脏的男妓，但现在他发现他不是，他沉浸于自己不在意男妓肮脏的高贵人格。亚瑟的嘴一如既往地刻薄，像一把淬了毒的锋利刀刃，冷酷利落地撕掉了他所有的沾沾自喜和自以为是，让他自以为高贵的灵魂感到撕裂般痛苦；此刻他衣冠楚楚，而亚瑟一丝不挂，但他恍惚中感到难堪，仿佛他才是那个被剥得精光、被人完全看了个透的男妓。

“您认为您跟我们有什么不同？”亚瑟慢悠悠地说，“您敢拒绝国王的命令吗？”

弗朗西斯愣了愣，下意识地摇头。

亚瑟轻轻笑起来。

“那么，先生，您就是跟我们一样的婊子。区别不过是我们出卖身体，而您出卖自我罢了。”

不等弗朗西斯反应，他回过头叫了一声那个在一旁呆坐着看他们的男人：“非常抱歉，先生，请继续吧。”

男人还没有回过神来，亚瑟不耐烦地用足尖揉了揉他的下身，他又是一哆嗦，有些畏惧地看了弗朗西斯一眼，像是寻求他的意见，但弗朗西斯神情凝重地沉默着。亚瑟主动伸出手抚慰男人腿间的东西，于是放荡的、忘我的叫喘声很快又在房间里升腾起来。

男人沉默且迅速地在亚瑟身上律动着，肥硕的身子像一团沉重的破布，亚瑟被困在一个密闭的空间里，喉咙窒息一般死寂。他恍惚中想起自己的第一个客人，那是个头发泛白的老头，铅粉在皱纹里堆积成白线，他的脸、他的手指、他的阴茎、他身上的每一处肉眼可见地干瘪龟裂，仿佛一块失水皱缩的橘子皮，刚刚从下水沟里捞出来，散发出刺鼻的腐臭气味。这气味随着又稀又少的精液注入亚瑟的肠子里，进入他的血液，流经他的四肢百骸，像毒药渗入花底的根茎。

他侧过脑袋，弗朗西斯不知什么时候离开了。桌子上摆着一只玻璃瓶，里面插着弗朗西斯几天前送给他的玫瑰。离了根的鲜花活不了太久；从弗朗西斯手里接过它的时候，它还开得热烈明艳，仿佛提前耗尽了一生的力气，现在那些娇弱的花瓣已经微微泛黄卷曲，一片花瓣悄无声息地飘落在桌面上。

亚瑟忽然觉得恶心，想要呕吐。他的肠子里塞满了精液，很快还会塞进更多，它们会慢慢流淌，浇灌他身体里的每一个角落，直到最后一块鲜红也被染上腐烂的乌黑。他开始感到难受，就像母亲怀着弟弟的时候那样。

他不知哪里来的力气，一把推开男人还在抽动的身子，趴在床边干呕起来。男人被吓坏了，他又射了一次，恐惧地、不知所措地瘫坐在一旁，以为这个男妓染上疫病快要死了。

亚瑟在心底里冷笑。“您走吧，”他说，“我很抱歉。”

男人几乎是逃命似的跑了出去。亚瑟躺回床上，轻飘飘地，像一只骤然被剪断了线的风筝。他蜷缩起来，将布满污痕的被子卷在身上，试图缓解腹部痉挛般的痛楚。

有人从背后碰触他，亲吻他汗涔涔的侧颈。他厌恶地皱起眉，以为是那个男人中途折返，冷冷地说：“您什么东西也没有落下，包括您该付给我的钱。”

“是我，亚瑟。”

他惊得差点就要跳起来，但弗朗西斯的手很有力，沉沉地按住他的肩。他缓慢地、坚决地把那枚让亚瑟歇斯底里的戒指套在亚瑟手上，亲吻他的指节。

“抱歉，我总是太过傲慢、太过自以为是。”他低声说。“你能原谅我吗？”

小时候亚瑟曾经在路上捡到过一个便士，他兴奋地捧到母亲面前，带着小孩子邀功似的心态。母亲高兴地亲吻了他，把他搂进柔软的怀抱里，他以为得到了奖赏，于是也很愉快。但他很快就觉得不对了；母亲的胳膊收得越来越紧，像是被一条细细的线勒住了咽喉，他几乎无法呼吸。

母亲在他的耳边喃喃，就像她每天与自己的上帝对话那般虔诚：“亚蒂，我们是穷人。我们跟那些老爷们不一样。我们的每一个便士、每一个便士，都是他们的施舍……”

她突然神经质地大声叫起来：“把从我们这里夺走的当做恩惠再还给我们！”

亚瑟缩在她怀里，战战兢兢地感受着这份突如其来的愤怒，母亲的另一副面孔令他害怕。很久以后他才明白，可怜的女人早已被贫穷、殴打、家庭和痛苦折磨得有些疯了。很长一段时间里，他将母亲那番看似神经兮兮的话奉为真理，在老爷们眼里，穷人是他们的玩物，面包是施舍，仁慈也是施舍，任何受此恩泽的人都应该感恩戴德。

“——但我要告诉你，我从来、从来没有那样想过。我爱你，我从未觉得那是恩惠。”

亚瑟长久地沉默着，眼眶胀痛酸涩，喉咙里仿佛被塞进了一团棉花。他不得不用力咬住嘴唇，以免被弗朗西斯发现自己的呼吸是颤抖的。

“跟我走吧，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯说，“你的债务已经还清了。你自由了。”

亚瑟回过头，静静地看了弗朗西斯很久。弗朗西斯以为他没有听清，正要再说一遍，亚瑟却已经开始动手解他的腰带。

“你想要我为你做什么？”亚瑟的声音轻如鬼魅，“吹箫？一直被你一个人使用？还是想换些别的花样？”

弗朗西斯皱眉，按住亚瑟慌乱得解不开腰带的手：“不是的，亚瑟。我不是为了这些才这样做的。你想离开这里，而我想帮助你离开，就是这样。”

“我知道。”亚瑟抬起头，那眼神把弗朗西斯吓了一跳。那是绝望的、死寂的，如一口干枯灰败的死井。

“可是先生，除此之外，我已经没有什么可以用来报答你的了。”

弗朗西斯叹了一口气。

“我说过，我从未觉得这是恩惠。所以你不必报答我。”

他转过头，望了一眼窗外渐沉的夕阳和醉酒般绯红的、粼粼洒落在窗台上的霞光。

“要是你愿意，就跟我走吧。”

于是拉罗什夫人的龙阳馆里又少了一名男妓。不过没关系，她总能有办法找到人住进空下来的房间，毕竟世界上永远不会缺少年轻漂亮的小伙子。至于那个房间的上一位主人，有时人们会看到他出现在网球场、剧院包厢、盛大的舞会、太太们的沙龙，几乎一切本不该有他出现的场合。风月场上和贵族当中的轶事是借着人们管不住的口散播开来的，所有人都知道波诺弗瓦家的小儿子养了一个男妓，简直被迷昏了头了，去哪里都要带着他，大摇大摆、毫不掩饰，仿佛完全心甘情愿地吞下罪恶的禁果，完全抛弃了对上帝的虔诚。

任何角落里的捕风捉影从来逃不过卖笑者的眼睛，哪怕那只是零散的、私密的、隐晦的。亚瑟高昂着头颅从那些窥探的目光里走过，在窃窃私语的声音里，把缠绵的吻刻在弗朗西斯唇上。

人群哗然起来。他本是欲望与罪恶的化身，曾纠缠无数男人流连于他的床榻，但他滴水不漏地微笑，像一位圣洁的、高贵的神祇。

“你看，现在你在他们眼里是个怪胎了。”他在弗朗西斯耳边说，气流恼人地扑上来。

“随他们怎么想。”弗朗西斯好整以暇地靠在椅子上，“这不重要。”

“其实我也觉得奇怪。”亚瑟认真地看着他，“你就不怕我找个机会偷偷溜了？”

“不，你不会。”

亚瑟扬起眉毛。

弗朗西斯撑着脑袋笑起来：“因为你舍不得我。”

亚瑟露出了然的神情。他不置可否地耸耸肩：“你可真有自信。”

那段时日是战争前贵族们最后的狂欢。再过一个月，他们中的很多人就要前往与西班牙人对垒的战场了。鲜血与功勋，本就是这些早在奢华与美酒的盛宴中被浸泡得不知年月的贵族们最向往的东西，他们感到的并非畏惧或忧虑，而是无尽的兴奋与狂热。弗朗西斯想，他会带着荣耀从战场上归来，在别邸里拥吻就别的亚瑟，就像那些古时凯旋的英雄拥吻自己的情人；亚瑟会回他以热情的拥抱和亲吻，就像他们日复一日极尽缱绻的耳鬓厮磨。

他一直这样认为，就像他相信亚瑟舍不得自己一样笃定。弗朗西斯并不限制亚瑟的行动，每次他出门办事的时候，别邸里便没有任何人能阻止亚瑟离开。但亚瑟从来没有试图逃离，至少仆人们是这样说的。他们看到主人这个新的情人异常安静，他不爱交际，从不像别的名妓一样流连于赌场、牌桌和剧院，除非是弗朗西斯的邀请；他的话不多，大部分时间里，他常常是捧着一本书坐在窗边默读，偶尔抬起头看看碧蓝的天空，看起来就像一个真正的绅士。

亚瑟是在一个没有任何征兆的夜晚离去的。那是某个看完《伪君子》的晚上，剧院散场的时候，他们被汹涌的人流冲散。弗朗西斯费力地从人群中钻出，他看见自己的马车，车夫靠在马头百无聊赖地打着盹儿。很显然，亚瑟还没有出来。

弗朗西斯很有耐心地站在门口等待。鱼贯而出的人群从他身边经过，喧闹着在他面前分散，又在他身后合拢，而他一动不动地站在那里，像一块沉在河底湍流中的岩石。他慢腾腾地抚平衣服上的褶皱，又重新整理了一遍被挤乱的头发，神色平静。直到人群越来越稀疏，剧院里的大灯也一一熄灭了，只剩下壁上幽微的光，他依然没有看见亚瑟。

身旁的仆人和车夫脸色变得煞白。即使是再愚蠢的人也能明白到底发生了什么。他们偷偷从眼角打量着弗朗西斯的脸色，却惊奇地发现他们的主人神色如常。

“回去吧。”弗朗西斯说。他看起来并不恼怒，也不心急，一如既往稳稳地踏上了马车。

车夫在马背上抽了一鞭，动作娴熟漂亮。马缓缓开始走动，弗朗西斯沉默地坐在车厢里，没有一丝光线透进来。他在颠簸的节奏里长久地静止着，像一尊庄严肃穆的雕像。


End file.
